This invention relates generally to the field of collapsible containers, and more particularly to an improved method for bulk packaging of lightweight particulate material, typically edible grains and flakes for shipment to a packaging location where the same are packaged for individual sale.
In the prior art, containers used for this purpose have been manufactured in planar form, including a lid or cover to be assembled on sight for loading, a time consuming process, of a large number of units which must be assembled, including the lid, prior to loading to occupy a considerable amount of space within the loading plant until needed. Because of problems of sanitation, it is known to provide a separate liner, usually of synthetic resinous material, which is placed within the box prior to filling the liner which is subseqently sealed prior to closing the container. Because the loaded container normally weighs only several hundred pounds, the container may be made of relatively lightweight materials and is discarded after a single use.
It is known in the packaging art to provide collapsible reusable containers for use with relatively heavier-weight contents, the same being relatively expensive to manufacture, although offering the convenience of reusability.